Triple Shadows
by Binks Drake
Summary: Sequal to Digimon season 4! (used to be called season 3) By Mr. Bojangles. The Second Chapter in the season 4 story has begun. but the greatest enemy is yet to come. Powerful. Seductive. And Myotismon. The tower's getting bigger. The death toll's gettin
1. Default Chapter

Episode XII

Crimson eclipse

  
  


Alex: When we first came to the digiworld We didn't know much but it was sure rushed to us. We all got digimon! Friomon Zellomon Scaldmon bearomon and mamemon. The others already had digimon. We all learned how to digivolve to the champion level. Then we learned a stranger way to digivolve called Geneses It takes a lot out of the digimon so we usually just digivolv e to champions. One day though we found out that this weird digimon Octomasterimon and another one Selaakmon joined forces and unlocked a gate back to our world. But they trapped us in the prosses! A bunch of gazimon tricked us and we were attacked by scubamon pentamon and Gazimon. Alex and Mia found a way to release the other captured digimon and then met up with us agian. I feel sorry for the digimon that didn't escape. Anyway after that Hexamon and this other weird digimon Incadramon found the gate and went through it! We found a away to get home by our digivices. And that opend up a gate to a weird place called the cyber world where the internet is! After we got out Davis' apartment was attacked and incadramon took over and put his parents in weird tanks. He did the same with codys mom a grampa! He did that with almost all of us. And the remaining digidestined except me all had black crests that took over them. They were working for incadramon now. So we found a way to separate people and their black crests so we used it on Mia and it half worked. Her black crest dissolved but she fell down Dead!

But thats not important! This book will take the digidestined all over the world! They need the new digivices to open digiports and send the renagade digimon back to the digiworld. And in the process Defeat frostellamon gorellamon And of course the most trouble incadramon. But of course first we have to find a way to get people and the crests separted without killing them. . . 

  
  


"Mia!" Alex ran to mia's side. He checked her pulse. Nothing at all. "NO! Friomon!"

"Friomon geneses digivolve to . . . "The new egg put itself back together and flew to friomon. "Mantramon! Stinging grains!" Millions of spikes flew out of his tail. Friomon now resembled a huge manta ray! And toward the huge teddy bear.

"Noo" it yelled! And a black crest flew out of his stomach and he fell to the ground..

"Terra force!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The ball got so big and so heavy he threw it And hit every Gazimon and scubamon but also hit the rest of the digidestined. And when it cleard everything one was on the ground all the digimon were digieggs and all the people were lying on the floor only one was breatheing. Alex stood up. He was scard all over and his clothes were slightly ripped. But he looked down at the others. It looked as if the terra force was to strong for wargreymon and when it hit him he haf aleady dedigivolved.

"Sora!" I yelled. "Matt! Kari Tai!" The answers of the older digidestined did not come. Except . . .

"Alex? Is that you?" Kari's voice seemed to boom across the room when breaking the silence even though he knew it didn't.

"Kari!" he ran to the other side of the room and Kari tried to get up she could only sit.

"Touching. My heart will be still. But I'm sorry that was a moment ago. It can beat now!" They both looked in the direction of the voice. It was Incadramon. "Have either of you met my new colleagues? Frostellamon! Gorellamon! Daemon! And Blackmon!" Both of their eyes opened wide. 

"Any way you can fight this thing?"

"Maybe" But at that word a red beam floated cassually down the now broken stairway. It hit and over come incadramon frostellamon and gorrellamon. They were shrouded in red mist and dissapeard. But Daemon and blackmon went up the staircase.

* * * * *

"I just want to rip the bloody brains out!" icedevimon seemed to be pouting! In his chambers.

"Don't worry you'll get your chance."

"I wish you would stop poping in like that all the time. It makes me nervous."

"I do have some news. The best I've heard for weeks from those fools. Wargreymon used such a powerful terraforce attack it killed all the digidestined except 1 And one who was a digidestined two years ago. Then did what you proposed. They scatterd. With hexamons help of course." Ice devimon looked puzzled.

* * * * *

Daemon went up to a control spire. He touched it with his hand closed his eyes and it dissolved. But where ever a piece landed a new spire would pop out of the ground like daisys!

"All Part of my master plan. I can't wait to rule over OctoMasterimon.

* * * * *

"Kari?"

"Yes?"

"Where did they. . .?"

"I have no idea," They stared at each other for a minute. ZING A warped zinging sound came from above them. They looked up. The pieces of the Black crests were floating on the ceiling. They put themselves back together. And flew top the walls they stuck there. But there were hundreds many thousands more then before and there were still copying them selves. He held out his digivice. It said there were over 4 million already and counting. And it said they were being controlled by someone at Tokyo Tower. Right near there. 

"We have to find a way to wake them all up." Alex Said.

"I think our first priority is to get out of here. The crests were beginning to detatch themselves from the walls. They started to fly toward the two digidestined. The digidestined ran to the broken stair way. The ran up as carefully as they possibly could. When they got out of the stair way. Tokyo tower was gone. In it's place was a huge palace of some kind. . .Made up of control spires! They stood there for a second staring. Then they heard the crests getting closer. They started running again. They ran around the "control spire hotel" And right into the cave near it. They were cornered. They didn't even try them. They flew to the tokyo city streets and began hitting every thing in sight! They looked at each other. A roar came from there left. They ran out of the cave and saw Some kind of ice digimon rising from the tops of the building.

"Oh just what we need a new enemy!" They ran the other way. In the city streets people suddenly had red eyes. They looked at them went they went past. Every single person and animal they passed had a crest. Cats dogs Every thing. They ran to a nearby apartment building. It was black. It had tanks full of the green water everywhere! They ran out. A huge black crest was imprinted on the building there were huge black crests on almost all the buildings in the city. Suddenly they heard the zinging sound. A troupe of black crests were following them! They twisted and turned the city streets. The digieggs all cracked open at once and what came out they didn't believe. Not digimon but. . .Voices!?!?!?!?"

"Friomon"

"Salamon"

"Palmon"

"Fridgeomon"

"Gotomon"

"Togomon"

"Sorcerermon"

"Angewomon"

"Lillymon"

"Freezecemon"

"Magnadramon"

"Rosemon"

"DNA Digivolve to. . .Rosedrescimon" (Rose-Dress-Cay-mon) A white beam came from each digiegg and Formed a huge mixe between all the forms of palmon gotomon and fridgeomon. . .

  
  


To Be Continued. . .


	2. Fall of the scarlett mon

Episode 14

Fall of the scarlet Mon

  
  


"Rosedrescimon!" 

**DIGIMON ANALYZER**

  
  


**NAME: ROSEDRESCIMON**

  
  


**TYPE: VACCINE**

  
  


**ATTACKS: CRIMSON BLAST, FREEZING ARROW**

"Rosedrescimon. . .Cool" Kari said.

"Crimson blast!" A few of the crests fell but more kept popping out from every streetlamp and behind small buildings.

"Freezing arrow!"

"Blu blaster!"

"Gabumon over here!" Alex yelled.

"Spiral twister!"

"Biyomon" Kari yelled. Matt and Sora ran out from an ally.

"Your all right!" Alex screamed.

"Whoa!" Two red beams shot from the top of the control spire palece. They hit biyomon and gabumon. They fell.

"Freezing arrow! Crimson blast." The black crests suddenly fell as if they had no orders from the tower.

"How did you guys manage to get out?"Kari asked.

"The terra force wore off and so did Everyones crest. Seems they wern't powerful enough to hold up and the went back to primary village to from new evil digimon." Sora said.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"We'd better let Izzy explain it" Matt said.

* * * * * 

"Huh!" Mia woke up in a dark room with a small window that was bard on one wall. "Hello!"

"What I'm tryin' to sleep,"

"Deryk?"

"Mia? Izat you?"

"Yeah! Where are we?"

Deryk got up. "It seems like we're in Tokyo tower."

"What"

"Look out the window." Mia looked and saw the recognizable great view from Tokyo tower.

"What happend to the tower?" She asked.

"Dunno,"

"We have to find away to get out! Where are the digimon?"

"In another cell," Deryk answerd.

"Darn," Mia looked out the window again.

RUMBLE

"Uhm I'm hungrey"

"Amy?" Deryk cried.

"What?" Amy was awake.

"You haven't eaten for a day."

"Hey It's Kari And Alex And Matt And Sora! But how?"

"Time seems to go much faster in the tower. They got out of there yesterday."

* * * * *

"Um before we check in with Izzy Look at this!" Icedevimon disapeared when Alex comented on the strange purple light.

"He's back in the digiworld" Sora yelled. Ice devimon went back threw the digiport.

* * * * *

"Somethings gone wrong!" Ice Devimon apeared in Selaakmon's quarters. 

"IceDevimon!"

"Daemon built a huge tower."

"Pentamon leader to Selaakmon!" A voice came from a computer at the side of the room.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry for the very rude intrusion and I would like to make up for it but we Have lost All control over crests both in the digiworld and out," The pentamon said.

"What!!!!" Selaakmon screamed.

"That's what I was trying to tell you! Daemon took over he's using the crests for his own purposes He's sucking energy from humans and giving it to himself," Ice devimon looked at the other cloaked digimon.

"Stop him! But let him make the first move. Try to remove as many black crests as possible. While waiting. I have a feeling he planned this. Right from the very beginning 20 years ago. WhenI found the way to digiworld. It was newly created so everything was beautiful. Yuck! When those digifools arived and sent me back to the dark world when I found daemon He seemed like a gullible young digimon. When he digivolved 8 years after he worked out my plan and took over one of the digifools bodys. That Oikiwa Man. That worked out until a new team of digibrats found out about it and ruined all mjy plans for ken. He could have ruled the digiworld. Under my control! Then He dedigivolved back to Daemon came back here. And then knew his plan would take shape. He used my control spires! He used my plans for black crests! It was me! Now we have to stop him! Do IT!" Selaakmon finished his story and put Icedevimon back in the real world.

* * * * *

"He's in the digiworld! How did he get back?" Alex asked.

"I dunno" Matt answerd.

"I Think we should go find the other's," Sora said.

"What do you mean? When we left they were right there," Kari asked.

"Well when we woke up they were gone," Matt said.

"There musty be something more then we can see going on," They all looked toward the control spire palece. Then they all ran there. There were very few reproters standing outside. Probably because they all had black crests.

"Myotismon lord and master," A faint eco Came from the buildings all the one's with black crest's were coming to the tower!

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"Let's find our friends! They must be in the tower," Sora yelled. They all ran into the tower. It was pitch dark. Every once in a while there was a small lanturn on the walls. There were railings on the top of the walls. And Then heard faint voices.

"I feel like I'm gonna die of starvation," 

"That sounds like Davis!" Kari said.

"Davis!" Alex yelled.

"Alex is that you," Ken yelled.

"Yeah keep yelling I can follow your voices!"

"Alex!" Mia yelled.

"Kari? Is that you?"

"Yeah Sora and Matt are here as well!" Kari yelled.

"There!" Sora cried.

"Guys!" Matt yelled. Alex Grabbed a key from the walls And put it in the lock the black door opened.

"Thanks" Deryk said. They were all awake now from the yelling.

"Here this way!" Kari said.

"Or not" Alex said. When they turned the corner the halls were gone there was a ton of staircases. Upside down stair cases weird bridges with two sides And two doors. 

"Remember my maze!" A voice cam from all around.

"That's Myotismon's voice! I would know it anywhere!"

"Now to get out You will have to go through it one of the doors leads to the digimon and the way out and another leads to a terrible death. . .For all of you!" He laughed his creepy laugh and all other hallways dissolved.

  
  


(To Be Continued. . .)


End file.
